MK11 Story Mode Extended
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the Extended Version of Mortal Kombat 11 using all DLC characters and Sonya Blade-Cage as well as my Acid Lover Erron Black from my fiction called "My Mortal Kombat 12" fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Sonya Blade-Cage

**MK11 Story Mode Extended**

**Chapter 1: Sonya Blade-Cage**

General Sonya Blade-Cage looks at her Surroundings. She Sees that The Bone Temple is alive through Time Reversal but it revived her too. She runs up the stairs and sees Reveant Kabal.

"What? How are you alive? The reconstruction of the Bone Temple wasn't supposed to revive you." Reveant Kabal says.

Sonya Blade-Cage says "If this place is reconstructed, who did it?"

Reveant Kabal says "The Keeper Of Time, Kronika, Reconstructed it. She enlisted villains from Past Before Kung Lao's Death and Present. The problem is the beings who fought those villains from Past Before Kung Lao's Death are also brought through time."

"What are the good guys doing now?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"They sent Kung Lao From The Past and Liu Kang From the Past fighting the Reveants besides me and Kitana of this era, Scorpion of The Past, And Geras the minion of Kronika. Why?" Reveant Kabal says.

Sonya Blade-Cage says "So I know which Raiden to pray to for help getting out of here."

Reveant Kabal says "You won't leave and Disrupt the lies to my past self, Sonya." He attacks her.

They battle and Sonya Blade-Cage beats her.

"I know your weaknesses since we fought both on the same side and against each other in battle." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Reveant Nightwolf says "Yes, but can you escape me too?"

"Nightwolf?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Reveant Nightwolf but Yes, and you good guys get my past self as help." Reveant Nightwolf says "But I won't let them get yours."

Sonya Blade-Cage battles Reveant Nightwolf and wins. She then runs out of the Reveant Liu Kang's And Reveant Kitana's Castle and Makes it to The Sea Of Blood. This is where she prays to Light Raiden. The only problem is someone of a different realm came out of a portal. The person is Shang Tsung. Light Raiden Hears her too and tells her to hang on as she comes even though she is supposed to be dead.

"Shang Tsung? You're alive?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Yes. To Think Shao Kahn taking my souls only crippled me to live without for a while. Then I stole the souls of Ermac and Became my youthful self again." Shang Tsung says.

"Why have you come to me when I prayed to Light Raiden?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"The Elder God Known As Cetrion sent me here to kill you as she says you are against her 'Nature's Equilibrium' whatever that means. I get a little revenge for Sindel having to have my souls." Shang Tsung says.

"You do realize Sindel is a Reveant now? Shao Kahn could work with her and try to take the souls you now have." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"I didn't realize that or even know. Thanks for telling me." Shang Tsung says and she then shouts "Time To Fight!"

They battle and Sonya Blade-Cage wins.

Raiden of the Past arrived and says "How are you alive?"

"I was brought back to life by The Reconstruction of the Palace of Reveant Liu Kang and Reveant Kitana." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"You don't seem like a Reveant but it might be possible you were like Scorpion in looks." Raiden says.

Suddenly Shang Tsung Gets up and says "Ha, Her a Reveant? Cetrion approves of the Reveants because of who her brother is but she doesn't approve of Sonya."

"Shang Tsung! You attacked her, didn't you?" Raiden says.

"He did." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Suddenly another characters comes in via a portal and says "I can vouch that Sonya is on your side, Raiden."

"Who are you?" Raiden says.

Sonya Blade-Cage says "The Current Era Version of Erron Black if there's another version of him."

"There is and he is in league with the Black Dragon at the time of before Kung Lao's Death." Raiden says.

"What?!" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Shang Tsung, You may be alive but you didn't tell me so I realized I don't have to complete your contract. Because you said if you ever drop out of contact with me, the contract is dead." The Current Era Erron Black says and then he shoots Shang Tsung. He then says "Get Sonya Blade-Cage out of here. I will get myself out of here."

Raiden does as The Current Era Erron Black says and they see Sonya sees her future self and Cassie Cage hug.

"I am so glad you're alive." Cassie Cage says.

Sonya Blade says "How are you alive?"

"The Castle Of Reveant Liu Kang And Reveant Kitana was reconstructed by Kronika for her to use the Netherrealm army as protection." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"That is some good intel." Says Sonya Blade.

"What is strange is that The Current Era Erron Black Showed up to prove that I am who I say I am to Raiden." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Yes, through something was strange about him." Raiden says.

"What, Lord Raiden?" Liu Kang says.

"He seemed to be older than he was supposed to be by this time and mentioned a contract that he was doing for Shang Tsung." Raiden says.

"That is odd." Kung Lao says.

Jacqui says "Not if you know what our generation knows as well as my father, He tried to murder the four of us for some reason after the defeat of Shinnok but stopped after Jax got hit. What if Shang Tsung predicted our existence and that is why Erron Black is western boy? What if He is from the actual wild west and Shang Tsung offered him eternal life in exchange for killing the four of Cassie's and my generation?"

Raiden says "It would be possible through his well of souls, I bet, for him to learn the future."

"What do you mean, Lord Raiden?" Liu Kang says.

"Each Human Soul can count as a moment in time that can be used to see through time. Also I bet Kronika can use those souls to get more power. But that issue can be dealt with later." Raiden says.

"Now Kuai Lang and Grandmaster Hasashi will have to deal with the upgraded Cyber Lin Kuei factory." Cassie Cage says.

"Grandmaster Hasashi? As In Hanzo Hasashi?" Raiden says.

"He is been revived and knows that Bi-Han was just used to make the Lin Kuei pay for not serving Shinnok when Quan Chi killed The Shirai Ryu. He killed Quan Chi thanks to Learning this from Kuai Lang. He is no longer after vengeance unless Sektor does something else to his clan or even Kuai Lang's Clan because they are allies." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Good To Know." Raiden says.

Suddenly another portal opens on Tarmac B.

"Who is out there, Jacqueline?" Raiden Says.

"The Current Era Erron Black. He has come and he is wounded." Jacqui Briggs says.

The Heroes head to Tarmac B and Take The Current Era Erron Black to the Infirmary. Later In The Infirmary, Cassie Cage is waiting for Her Era Erron Black to get up.

Cassie Cage sees her Era Erron Black get up and says "You got away from Shang Tsung while protecting my mother. Even though you used to be Black Dragon? Why?"

"I must make sure Kronika loses no matter who it takes to recruit." Her Era Erron Black says.

"Why does it seem like you aren't my era Erron Black because you look different than Both The Past Erron Black and him. You have a skull mask. Tell me who you are really."

"I am from another timeline. Thanks for Healing me, Thanks for having your medics heal me, my future lover." Another Timeline Erron Black says.

"Your Future lover? What Timeline are you from?" Cassie Cage says.

"A Timeline where I am Acid Lover Erron Black." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

Cassie Cage says "What am I in your Timeline?"

"Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage is your full title and Our Son is Davis Black-Cage." Acid Lover Erron Black says "And Your Mother is next in line for Secretary Of State after Secretary Blake."

"Why are you here in this timeline?" Cassie Cage says.

"To make sure Fire God Liu Kang the New Protector of Earthrealm happens." Acid Lover Erron Black Says "I will be seeing you now. I only came here to be healed."

"Thank You." Cassie Cage says.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Skarlet and Baraka

**MK11 Story Mode Extended**

**Chapter 2: Skarlet and Baraka**

Skarlet and Baraka head into the jungle at Shao Kahn's Orders to find the other Tarkatans.

"It is convenient that you are traveling with me, Baraka." Skarlet says.

"Why's That, Skarlet?"

"Since you can sniff them out." Skarlet says.

"Don't call me a dog!" Baraka says to this. He then attacks them.

They battle and Skarlet knocks him on his feet.

"I just meant because they're tarkatans like you." Skarlet says.

Suddenly Shang Tsung appears from a portal.

Shang Tsung says "Is it true, Skarlet, That Sindel is a Revenant?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Skarlet says.

"She must die." Shang Tsung says.

Shang Tsung Does His First Intro First Followed By Skarlet doing her first intro.

"Shao Kahn Needs No More Kitana Clones." Skarlet says.

"A Pity You will never be his daughter." Shang Tsung says.

"Neither Will Your Experiments." Skarlet says.

They battle and Skarlet Stabs Him To The Ground.

"You will harm the Empress!" Skarlet says.

Shang Tsung Portals Out of there.

Baraka says "I found the scent of My Kind's Kamp."

A Tarkatan Named Plague says "You are not going to control this Kamp, Baraka. I am chieftain of This Kamp."

"Then Fight me for it." Baraka says.

Plague does Baraka's Fourth Intro and Baraka does his First Intro.

"You challenge me for the tribe?" Plague says.

"By the rules of Katka Ratakan." Baraka says.

Plague says "I shall feast on your flesh."

They battle and Baraka wins with a food for thought fatality as his win.

"All Hail the new chieftain." The Tarkatans say.

"Well Done, Baraka. Wait, You heard something?" Skarlet says.

"A Osh-Tekk Spy group." Baraka says.

Nochtli and Yaopin Start to run and Yaopin gets caught.

"Osh-Tekk Spies must die." Baraka says.

First Yaopin Does Kotal's Fourth Intro and then Baraka Does His First Intro.

"You are not going to win." Yaopin says.

"This time, Tarkata will survive." Baraka says.

"We shall see." Yaopin says.

They battle and Baraka Executes Yaopin with The Klassic Brutality.

"Kotal Knows about us now so we will be prepared to fight him to the death!" Baraka Yells.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Present Day Erron Black

**MK11 Story Mode Extended**

**Chapter 3: Present Day Erron Black**

In Earthrealm, The battle for the Cyber Lin Kuei Factory is over and Sub-Zero and Scorpion won. Little did they know, Skarlet and Baraka have gotten the new War Kamp of Tarkatans to side with Shao Kahn by Baraka becoming chieftain. Erron Black felt that time should stay mixed up but then he saw Acid Lover Erron Black who told him of his timeline ruled by Fire God Liu Kang. He decided to help Kotal Kahn and Jade for free. They send him to help in Earthrealm.

"A Black Dragon Member!" Past Sonya says.

"Mom wait." Cassie Cage says.

First Present Day Erron Black Does His First intro and Past Sonya does Sonya's First Intro.

"Hola Mrs. Blade-Cage." Present Day Erron Black Says.

"Not that Sonya." Past Sonya says.

"Well, Aren't you a sweet talker." Present Day Erron Black.

They battle and Present Day Erron Black Wins.

"I am Former Black Dragon. I know where Kano is." Present Day Erron Black say as a victory.

Cassie Cage says "He is one of Kotal Kahn's leaders of his forces."

Sonya Blade-Cage says "How would you know where Present Day Kano

"Ah General Blade, He joined his past self and my past self in Kronika's keep. Now they head to the Cyber Lin Kuei factory to get plans for the Cyber Lin Kuei."

"Then You and Cassie will go after Kano." Sonya Blade-Cage Says.

They head for the ruins of the Cyber Lin Kuei Factory. They find Present Day Kano and Past Kabal.

"Erron, you handle Kano And I Handle the Past Kabal." Cassie Cage says.

"Got it." Present day Erron Black says.

First Present Day Erron Black Does His Second Intro and then Present Day Kano does his first intro.

"Kano, long time no talk." Present day Erron Black says.

"Got Something to say, Black?" Present Day Kano says.

"Just Goodbye." Present Day Erron Black says.

They Battle and Present Day Erron Black punches Kano to The Ground. Reveant Nightwolf Appears and helps Past Kabal Beat Cassie Cage.

"Cassie!" Present Day Erron Black shouts "Argh, I'll Take you both down!"

First Reveant Nightwolf does Nightwolf's Second Intro and Then Present Day Erron Black Does his Second Intro.

Reveant Nightwolf says "You were a Black Dragon?"

"Stayed as long as it suited me." Present Day Erron Black says.

Reveant Nightwolf says "You can not be trusted."

They battle and Present Day Erron Black defeats both Reveant Nightwolf and Past Kabal. He goes and picks up Cassie.

"This your idea of flirting, Erron?" Cassie Cage says

"Easy, Sugar, Just Bein' Friendly." Present Day Erron Black says

"This is me blushing." Cassie Cage says while blushing.

Suddenly a Temporal Portal Opens.

Cassie Cage says "That's a Legion Portal."

"Legion?" Present Day Erron Black says.

"The current creator of Terminators in the Terminator Dimension." Cassie Cage says.

"Cassie Cage is Legion's Enemy." T-800 Infiltrator say.

"I handle this, Cassie." Present Day Erron Black says.

First Present Day Erron Black does His Second Intro and T-800 Infiltrator does his first Intro.

"Any chance we settle this peaceably?" Present Day Erron Black says.

"No." T-800 Infiltrator says.

"Hasta La Vista, Baby." Present Day Erron Black says.

They battle and Present Day Erron Black does Bear Trap Fatality to finish off the T-800 Infiltrator.

"Come on, Let's get out of here." Cassie Cage says.

Present Day Erron Black says "After We get Kano."

"Someone teleported him and his allies away from here." Cassie Cage says.

"Rats then let's go back to Special Forces Desert Command." Present Day Erron Black says.

"Thanks for protecting me from Legion, Erron." Cassie Cage says.

Present Day Erron Black says "No problem." He thinks "... My True Love."

They then head back to SF Desert Command and Present Day Erron Reports about The T-800 Infiltrator Unit from Legion's Future.

Raiden says "That isn't good."

TBC...

**(Now The Terminators have gotten involved in the MK11 Story. Not good, huh?)**


End file.
